Little Miss Magic
In series *Mr. Impossible: Both can do magic and anything no one else can do. Out of series *Wizard of Oz (Namesake, both are magical) *Glinda (The Wizard of Oz, both are magical and have wands) *Wiztastics (Mixels, all 4 are magical and bar Magnifo easily makes mistakes), *Brum (Namesake series, both are magical) *Tammy (Namesake, both are magical) *Bianca (Spyro, both are magical), *Rita Repulsa/Witch Bandora (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are magical), *Spectral Empress Iliess (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, both are magical), *Duchess Org Tsuetsue (Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, both are magical), *Abby Caddabby (Sesame Street, both have a wand and have the same accent in the US), *The Amazing Mumford (Sesame Street; another stage magician with actual powers, his tricks often go wrong) *Magikoopa (Nintendo, both are magical and have wands) *Wonder Woman (DC Comics, both are magical), *Bibi Blocksberg (show named after her, both use a certain magic rhyme), *Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both are magical), *Gorgeous Georgie (Times Table Town, both are magical), *Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place, both are magical and get their magic mixed up), *Rosalina (Mario, Nintendo. Both are magical), *Fairy Godmother (Disney's Cinderella, both are magical and use a certain magic rhyme), *Genie (Aladdin, both are magical), *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog, both are magical), *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone, both are magical), *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty, all four are magical), *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, both are magical), *Madam Mim (The Sword In The Stone, both are magical), *Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch (The Black Cauldron, all four are magical), *Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron, both are magical), *Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog, both are magical), *Lady (The Railway Series, both are magical), *Big Ears (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are magical), *Sly and Gobbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, all three are magical), *Sooty (The Sooty Show, both are magical), *Wizadora (Wizadora, both are magical), *Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter, all five are magical), *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter, both are magical), *Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are magical), *Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are magical), *Holly, Nanny Plum, King Thistle, Queen Thistle, Daisy and Poppy (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, all seven are magical and have wands), *Mary Poppins (Disney, both are magical), *Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both have powers of magic), *The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio, both are magical and have wands), *Nadine (Arthur, both are magical), *Mr. E the Easy Magic Man (Letterland, both wear tophats and can do magic), *The Magician (King Rollo, both can do magic), *Winsome Witch (Hanna-Barbera, both can do magic), *Silenus and Cupid (Greed or No Greed, all three are magical), *Good Fairy (Panto Pandemonium, both are magical), *Reanne Griffith (Magical Doremi, both are magical, both have brown hair, both use a wand and have to chant a magical rhyme, both wear hats), *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers, both have Scottish accents and practice magic), *Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are magical), *Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are magical), *Dawn (Total Drama Series, both are magical), *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony, both are magical), *Misty Mysterious and Candy Broomsticks (Lalaloopsy, all three are magical), *Sandy (Rise of the Guardians, both are magical), *Merida (Disney Pixar's Brave, both have Scottish accents), *Papa Smurf (The Smurfs, both are magical), *Gargamel (The Smurfs, both are magical), *Wicked Water Witch (Letterland, both have powers of magic and wear red shoes), *Sunil (Littlest Pet Shop, they both can do magic), *Minnie the Mini Magician (ZZZAP!, both practice magic), *Proteus (The Railway Series, both are magical), *Sunny (Class of Three Thousand, both are magical), *Great Tiger (Punch Out!! Nintendo, both are magical), *Mrs Goggins (Postman Pat, both have Scottish accents), *Geraldine Giraffe (Junglies, both are golden-yellow and have Scottish accents), *Big Mac (TUGS, both have Scottish accents), *Duncan (The Railway Series, both are golden-yellow and have a Scottish accent), *Orko (Masters of the Universe, both have powers of magic), *Greg (The Wiggles, both have yellow and try to perform magic), *Lady Kluck (Disney's Robin Hood, both have Scottish accents), *Brenda the Duck (Fourways Farm, both have Scottish accents), *William (William's Wish Wellingtons, both wear red shoes and have powers of magic), *Harvey (The Railway Series, both have something yellow and have a Scottish accent), *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective, both have Scottish accents and wear Mary Jane Shoes), *Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog, both wear yellow and have Scottish accents), *Isobella (The Railway Series, both have the closest colors), *The Toad and the Snail (Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts, all three do magic), *Felonious (Robotboy, both perform magic tricks and have a Scottish Accent (Felonious made a Scottish accent when pretending to be Mrs. Loutfire (A parody of Mrs. Doubtfire) while Miss Magic has a Scottish accent in the US version of The Mr. Men Show), *Snap (Timbuctoo, both are magical), *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda, both practice magic), *The Amazing Mumbo (Teen Titans, both are magical). *Palutena (Kid Icarus, both are magical) *Mr. Cosmo the Conjuror (Happy Families, both are magicians and wear top hats) *Star Magic Spells (Lalaloopsy, both are magical) *PC Popple (Popples, both do magic) *Noble Heart Horse and Lotsa Heart Elephant (Care Bear Cousins, all three do tap dancing) *Unicorn (Happy Nappers, both do synchronized swimming) *Mike, Rex and Bert (The Railway Series, all 4 are magical) *Jock (The Railway Series, both have Scottish connections) *Gabriela (Danger Rangers, both have similar voices) *The Magic School Bus (namesake series, both have magical powers) *Samantha Stevens (Bewitched, both have magical powers) *Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park, both have magical powers) *Stanley (A Troll in Central Park, both have magical powers) *NiGHTs (NiGHTs into Dreams, both practice magic) *Tinkerbell (Peter Pan, both have magical powers) *EVE (WALL-E, both have magical powers) *The Fairy Godmothers (Shrek, both have magical powers) *Lady (The Railway Series, both have magical powers) *Shantae (Shantae, both have magical powers) *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio, both practice magic) *Mindy (Spongebob, both have magical powers) *Bubbles (Spongebob, both have magical powers) *Mr. Conductor (Shining Time Station, both have magical powers) *Minky Momo (Magical Princess Minky Momo, both are magical) *Miss Eva Ernst (The Witches, both are magical) *Doremi Harukaze, Hazuki Fujiwara, Aiko Seno, Pop Harukaze, Onpu Segawa and Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi, each of them are magical) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami (Magical Angel Creamy Mami, both are magical) *Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier, both have magical abilities) Gallery Sabrina Spellman.jpg|'Sabrina Spellman' Stanley-troll-in-central-park-0.73.jpg|Stanley Gnorga.png|Gnorga 385-tinker-bell-giant-wall-decal-with-glitter.jpg|Tinkerbell who_dat____nights_by_kianite-d9tb4u1.png|Nights hqdefault (3).jpg|Lady Eve_wall•e_clipped_rev_1.png|EVE Fairygodmother.png|Fairy Godmother Jiminy hat.png|Jiminy Cricket MindyAppearance.png|Mindy bubbles-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-4.55.jpg|Bubbles Mr._Conductor_-1.jpg|Mr. Conductor Rosalinawave.jpg|Rosalina Minky Momo.jpg|Minky Momo Morrigan_Aensland.jpg|Morrigan Doremi_Harukaze.png|Doremi Harukaze Hazuki_Fujiwara.png||Hazuki Fujiwara Aiko_Seno.png|Aiko Seno Pop_Harukaze.jpg|Pop Harukaze Onpu_Segawa.png|Onpu Segawa Momoko_Asuka.png|Momoko Asuka Magical_Angel_Creamy_Mami.jpg|Magical Angel Creamy Mami Athena_Asamiya.png|Athena Asamiya Zelda.PNG|Zelda Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show